FULL HOUSE
by ezvolk
Summary: Secuela de Juliet Nao Zhang. Minagi Mikoto ha sido asesinada y Kumicho Kuga no descansara hasta saber quien le arrebato la vida a su querida prima.
1. El principio del fin 00

_Holaaa :D por fin! puedo sacar a la luz esta historia ^^ espero que esten muy bien, yo aca sobreviviendo u.u (k sufrida xD)_

_Estoy super contenta de sacar esta historia, se k no soy un rayo actualizando, pero gran parte del trabajo k tenia en la U ha disminuido, eso es bueno xD_

_Esta historia es la continuacion de **Juliet Nao Zhang** y como las 2 historias anteriores tienen una cancion principal que siempre guarda un secreto en la historia, en esta tambien hay una xD, es mi favorita de todos los tiempos ^^ **Alfonsina y el mar** por **Mercedes sosa**, si tienen un momento libre por favor escuchenla, es muy linda y muy triste._

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hacia mis historias ^^ en especial a **mis queridas lectoras fieles** que me dejan su review ^^ ustedes saben que eso es lo k me hace feliz y hace k den ganas de seguir escribiendo apesar de todo :D muchas gracias!_

_Por favor sigan apoyando a **Wedding Dress**! siempre dejo hasta mi espiritu escribiendola :D _

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :P mas informacion sobre esta historia y las demas estan en el blog LJ, que esta en el perfil ^^ por favor visitenlo de ves en cuando ^^_

_ahh pd: han escuchado la musica que tiene el teaser de bonamana de super junior? dura 1:01 y la encontre tetrica a ratos, me inspiro bastante a escribir *descargando xD*  
_

* * *

**FULL HOUSE**

.

.

.

.

_Por la blanda arena que lame el mar  
Su pequeña huella no vuelve más,  
Un sendero solo de pena y silencio llego  
Hasta el agua profunda,  
Un sendero solo de penas mudas llego  
Hasta la espuma._

**Chiba – Japón **

El sonido de las olas al golpear las piedras era el único ruido que había en esa playa escondida. Nadie podría entender ni dimensionar el dolor que se albergaba en el alma de Natsuki Kuga, era un dolor tan avasallador que le provocaba una parálisis de sus propias emociones.

-Mikoto…

El cuerpo de quien fuera su prima estaba en la arena mientras el agua del mar la abrazaba con sus oleadas primaverales. Natsuki seguía de pie mirando el cuerpo de Mikoto, claramente podía verse lastimado; una herida de bala, unos rasguños, unas heridas de ganchos. Cuanto habrá sufrido aquel ser…solo ella y sus verdugos lo sabían.

Era horrible y desolador, Natsuki por fin pudo agacharse para delinear los labios de su prima que yacían fríos como un tempano de hielo. Trató de entrelazar su mano con la de ella pero no lo consiguió, pues sus manos ya habían perdido movilidad y no quería dañarle más. Tomó su mano y la besó.

El resto de la familia estaba atrás, ni Shizuru ni Sergey fueron capaces de acercarse, solo miraban incrédulos la situación. De lejos vieron como el cuerpo de Natsuki temblaba. La morena lloraba de impotencia, de saber que ni su poder fue suficiente para cuidarla y lloraba al saber que el o los responsables andaban libres, celebrando el dolor provocado a la familia Hime al darle muerte al pariente más joven y más amado por Kumicho Kuga…su dulce y rebelde Mikoto.

-¡n!

El corazón de Shizuru se paró al ver como Natsuki cargaba en brazos a Mikoto. Debía ir a buscarla, debía sostener su mano.

-¡no! – Interrumpió Sergey al tomar su brazo – déjala…

Ambos se miraron para luego volver su vista a Natsuki. La morena se internó en el mar con el cuerpo de Mikoto, a pesar del día nublado y del viento que corría a Natsuki nada le importaba. Caminó hasta que sintió que si daba un paso más flotaría. Teniendo a Mikoto flotando en el mar acercó su rostro hacia ella y le besó para luego soltarla mientras mordía sus labios dejando que la sangre limpiara su dolor.

-quien haya hecho esto…no se lo perdonaré.

Cerró sus ojos para luego ver como el cuerpo de su prima se alejaba de ella como si durmiera en las olas. Se volteó con problemas para volver a la orilla, allí le esperaba Shizuru totalmente conmovida por el dolor de su mujer.

Ver sufrir a Natsuki era algo que la enloquecía, nadie era digno de hacerle daño, ni siquiera un Dios, ni siquiera su padre…aquel pobre desgraciado que le provoco aquel daño a Natsuki pagaría las penas del infierno, Kiyohime no tendría piedad.

-Natsuki…

No pudo decir más, solo se abrazó al cuerpo de su mujer, mientras ésta no correspondía su abrazo. Por más que tratara de darle calor, el cuerpo mojado de Natsuki permanecería helado como si estuviera muerta, pues así se sentía; Natsuki era una muerta en vida.

-el que hizo esto…

La voz de Natsuki era suave, Shizuru podía escuchar sus susurros con facilidad, imprimió aun más fuerza para conectar su dolor con el suyo.

-el que hizo esto…va a pagarlo con la muerte, pero no la muerte de los hombres…

Shizuru dejó de abrazar a Natsuki y al ver su rostro se arrepintió de haberla soltado.

-voy a encargarme de que esa persona pague con la muerte de su espíritu, nunca más volverá a nacer, porque el daño que hizo…es irreparable…

-Natsuki…

Las pupilas de Kumicho habían cambiado, mientras su ojo derecho se mantenía del color que Shizuru tanto amaba, su ojo izquierdo…aquel ojo con que siempre le guiñaba a su mujer en sus juegos privados...su pupila ahora era roja como la sangre, como el odio de Juliet Nao Zhang hacia Kiyohime, como el odio de Kiyohime hacia Juliet Nao Zhang.

/

**Ciudad del Vaticano - Italia**

El sol iluminaba de forma radiante los alrededores de la iglesia, sin duda era un buen día para rezar, para maravillarse de la creación, para observar detenidamente todo lo que conforma el ambiente cristiano; el ambiente puro y casto.

Un hombre joven de sotana negra mantenía sus ojos cerrados, complacido de los rayos del sol que se colaban de los vitrales de la iglesia. Lucia tan radiante que cualquiera que le interrumpiese merecería castigo eterno.

-padre…- su voz sonaba tan quebradiza, como un pajarillo recién nacido – padre…

Aquel hombre de Dios se levantó de la banca en donde estaba, sus ojos marrones podían atravesar a cualquier persona; eran penetrantes, casi audaces si no fuera porque llevaba esa sotana, parecería un hombre corriente, pero no lo era… ¡Por Dios que no lo era!.

-Yoshino-chan, a que ha venido…- por mucho que colocara su voz áspera, ella le reconocería de inmediato.

-¡ya no aguanto más!

Su grito enfundó la iglesia con ecos incesantes, la mujer se abrazó al cuerpo del sacerdote y a pesar de no ser correspondida en aquella muestra de afecto, se sintió amada.

-Yoshino…mi amor…

Eran las doce del día, justo ese momento cuando sus labios se encontraron. Las campanas sonaban como dando un indicio de futuras calamidades, mas ninguna fue capaz de escuchar más que a su corazón.

Las campanas seguían tocando, mientras que detrás del imponente pulpito, yacían dos seres de apariencia femenina, ambas estaban en una dimensión diferente, por lo tanto no eran visibles para los humanos.

-ehhh

Por sus miradas profundas podía deducirse que estaban enfrentadas.

-¿ves? –Dijo la mujer a la otra que yacía con un rosario en sus manos – la hora se acerca… y tú te lo buscaste

La mujer no le respondió, solo apretó con más fuerza el Rosario de su mano y siguió recitando con mayor convicción.

_-**Credo in unum Deum**_

**_Patrem omnipotentem,_**

**_factorem cœli et terrae,_**

**_visibilium omnium et invisibilium_**

-¡de nada va a servir! – Le gritó con molestia – han sido todos sellados, solo quedamos nosotros…entiéndelo ya…Kiyohime y Duran existen, son reales, tan reales como tú y yo…

-**_Et in unum Dominum Iesum Christum,_**

**_Filium Dei unigenitum,_**

**_Et ex Patre natum ante omnia sæcula_**

-pobre alma tuya, que no quiere ver la realidad…

La mujer del rosario empuñó su mano y le presentó el rosario a la otra mujer en su rostro.

-eres un demonio, son unos demonios…¡solo eso! Ustedes…¡miren lo que le han hecho a la iglesia!

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia las bancas y allí yacían dos mujeres.

Aunque para el resto del mundo solo fueran un sacerdote y una mujer, para sus ojos que no son terrenales, habían dos mujeres.

-una a una van a caer, en el nombre de Dios van a caer…

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la otra mujer, pues podía sentir ese olor nauseabundo de la venganza.

-seré la primera en observar – dijo para luego desaparecer

La mujer del rosario desapareció lentamente.

El comienzo del fin se escribiría con tintas de sangre; ¿Cómo se puede contentar a los dioses después de haberles mancillado la dicha de su poder? ¿Cómo se puede contener la ira de un dios cuando has puesto a prueba su divinidad?

Solo había una forma…

**El olvido y la muerte.**

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

**Preview Capitulo 1: Encuentros ancestrales**

...

-de todas los angeles de este universo, tenias que ser tu...

Sus ojos sonreian por ella, Kiyohime lucia molesta.

-a que has venido...**Juliet Nao Zhang**


	2. Encuentros ancestrales 01

_Holaa ^^ tanto tiempo, espero k esten muy bien! ahhh estoy a una semana de salir de clases! ojala k salga todo bien y no repruebe nada T.T, bueno xD despues del shock de dar 3 pruebas en un mismo dia vuelvo con este capitulo :D, la verdad es k me gusto como quedo, lo escribi mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de Tron Legacy, como lo hizo daft punk como no lo iba a escuchar xD, hay unas canciones bien tetricas asi que me ayudaron, pero el tema principal de Tron es el mas genial! me encanto! (k no tiene nada de tetrico xD pero es genial)_

_Bueno, sobre este capitulo, es un poco decisivo, Natsuki esta en su 0,3% de maldad, para que decir Shizuru, si recien esta naciendo, las cosas se pondran mas interesantes :D ¿quien es el padre? esta facil, pero ¿k hace en esta historia? eso esta dificil de deducir xD, eso es lo bonito de esta saga ^^  
_

_por fin Juliet! xD no esta muerta, andaba jodiendo a la gente..._

_muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :D me hacen feliz, nos vemos en WD :D_

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Encuentros ancestrales**

.

.

.

.

.

_Sabe Dios qué angustia te acompañó_  
_qué dolores viejos calló tu voz,_  
_para recostarte arrullada en el canto_  
_de las caracolas marinas._  
_La canción que canta en el fondo oscuro_  
_del mar, la caracola._

.

.

.

**Fuuka – Japón (horas antes) **

-shh…shh, mantente en silencio…

-¡n!

-shh…shh

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Shizuru comenzó a viajar entre dimensiones por medio de su sueño. Una voz estaba llamando a su espíritu con fuerzas: pedía que no hiciera ruido y que siguiera ascendiendo…y así lo hizo.

Mientras ascendía podía ver su propio cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo abrazado protectoramente por su esposa. Aquella visión tranquilizo sus ansias, pues no saber quien requería de su espíritu le molestaba.

Su alma subía lentamente, como un ascensor a punto de caer. Shizuru empuñó su mano con total dignidad, dando muestras de que lo que fuera que pasase, ella no perdería.

-por fin…por fin…

El rostro de Shizuru se descolocó de furia, el ángel que estaba delante de ella no era cualquier ser, aunque no le veía el rostro sabía que podía ser...

-tu…

Y por eso le molestaba tanto.

-bienvenida, **assassina **

El ángel le indicó su corazón, allí yacía una marca que solo una naginata llena de odio podría dejar.

-de que…¡ARG! ¡AAAHHG!

El ángel se sentó frente a un piano blanco, hizo sonar sus dedos para empezar a tocar las melodías que yacían muertas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-¡DETENTE! – Imploró Shizuru al caer en ese piso flotante – DETENTE

-¿Porque?...sabes…**sabes lo que sabes, porque eres lo que eres…**

El ángel dejó de tocar y tomó los hombros de Shizuru y la levantó.

-que tu sabiduría y discernimiento no se opaquen con el tiempo Kiyohime, sabes porque soy yo y no otra, lo sabes…- Shizuru la miraba detenidamente y cuando descubrió el lazo su rostro se llenó de sorpresa

-¡Natsuki! – Shizuru al instante se soltó de los brazos del ángel y se puso en guardia ignorando su propio dolor – ¡aléjate de ella!

La risa del ángel era suave y dulce, hasta que comenzaron a acumularse y crear ecos que comenzaban a arrasar con la mente de Shizuru.

De la risa dulce ya no quedaba nada. El ángel se mostró totalmente y Shizuru se dio cuenta de porque estaba allí.

-de todos los ángeles de este universo, tenias que ser tu...

Sus ojos sonreían por ella, Kiyohime lucia molesta.

-a que has venido...Juliet Nao Zhang, ¿vienes a llevarme?

Juliet Nao Zhang estaba igual como siempre, solo que ahora en su espalda habían dos alas grises que demostraban el estatus que había adquirido cuando traicionó al padre de Kiyohime.

-¡RESPONDE!

El ángel favorito de su padre no respondió, solo le hizo una seña para que la acompañara al piano. Shizuru la siguió con sigilo y lo que vio allí confundió su corazón.

-¿qué es esto?

Juliet Nao Zhang permanecía en silencio.

En el piano habían 5 cartas en línea horizontal y dos cartas en cada lado en línea vertical.

-scala naturae…Kiyohime.

Que hubieran dos cartas en un lado y dos cartas en otro significaba que habían dos jugadores.

-¿quiénes son?

-quien sabe… - su sonrisa burlesca hizo que Shizuru perdiera el control

-¡DIME! – Shizuru tomó a Juliet del cuello, mas el ángel era astuto y puso su mano en la herida eterna de Kiyohime – ¡ARG!

La pelirroja tranquilamente dejó salir su dedo de la herida.

-nunca te olvides que no soy un ángel ordinario…nunca lo olvides…lo único que puedo decirte es que son 5…son 5

El ángel tomó nuevamente su forma inicial y lentamente se evaporó.

-¡!

/

-¡SHIZURU! ¡SHIZURU DESPIERTA! ¡SHIZURU!

Al sentir un salto, Natsuki despertó y al encontrarse a Shizuru a su lado sin pulso, pensó lo peor.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!

Natsuki lloraba al hacer los masajes cardiacos, sus lágrimas caían en el pecho de Shizuru, quien de un momento a otro despertó.

-¡SHIZURU! – Kumicho se abrazó a ella con pasión, pues perderla nunca había estado en sus planes – mi amor…estas bien

Lentamente Shizuru volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo, Natsuki seguía llorando en su hombro.

-ya paso Natsuki ya paso…tengo algo que contarte…

Al escuchar eso, Natsuki sintió un gran temor, pero aun así volvió su vista hacia su esposa y tomó su mano para escuchar la verdad.

-Juliet Nao Zhang ha vuelto, ha estado visitándome en sueños toda esta semana, pero solo hoy pude abandonar mi cuerpo y hablar con ella, es por eso que ante tus ojos parecía que estuviera muerta

-¿y qué paso? – Natsuki preguntó rápidamente. Sabía que cuando las cosas tenían que ver con Dioses, era algo terrible

-me dio una noticia…

-¡pero mujer ya dilo!

Shizuru iba a revelar lo que vio, cuando recibió la fatídica llamada de uno de sus hombres. Allí le contaban que habían encontrado a Mikoto muerta.

Natsuki no pudo retener lo último que Shizuru le había comentado, solo atinó a buscar sus cosas dispuesta a cerciorarse de que si era verdad o no la muerte de su prima.

/

**Fuuka – Japon (hora actual)**

Era cerca del mediodía y en su oficina Suzushiro Haruka tamborileaba sus dedos contra un portafolio, esperando noticias sobre el desastre ocurrido hace escasas horas.

Sus ojos lucían expectantes, su uniforme estaba reluciente, aunque si no fuera por aquella corbata roja que colgaba de su cuello, parecería que estaba lista para la acción.

Esa corbata roja era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar, era a única prenda que no formaba parte de su uniforme, sin embargo yacía ahí triunfante.

-General directora…

El inepto hombre le entregó una carpeta con nuevos antecedentes, Suzushiro lo miró para luego sonreír burlescamente, bien sabia que tendría que contratar a esa clase de gente para poder seguir perteneciendo a la Yakuza, porque entre más incisivo es un policía más rápido se descubriría su verdad.

-gracias Kou-san, me retiro por unas horas cualquier cosa diríjase con Miss Maria.

-eh…¡si! Que le vaya bien

Haruka tomó las llaves de su auto y salió rauda al encuentro con Shizuru.

/

-Yu-¡Yukino! ¡Que haces aquí!

La General Directora abrió la puerta de su auto para encontrar a su mujer en el asiento copiloto. Yukino se veía tranquila, su rostro demostraba que tenía las cosas bajo control.

-porque estas vestida así… - pregunto Haruka luego de besarla

Yukino estaba de negro…de pies a cabeza.

-no se…no lo se

La sonrisa de Yukino era tétrica, mas Haruka no pudo notarlo. La rubia prendió el motor y comenzó su búsqueda.

-Yukino, ¿te has enterado que han encontrado el cuerpo de Mikoto en el mar verdad?

-me entere

-bien, hay que averiguar quiénes fueron los bastardos que lo hicieron – Haruka la miró fugazmente para continuar con su relato – por las descripciones que me dio Shizuru, Mikoto tiene distintos daños, no sabemos si fueron hechos después de la muerte o si de hecho se la provocaron, la cosa es que Kumicho dejó el cuerpo flotando y nosotros vamos a ir a buscarlo…

-lo encontraron…hablo del cuerpo

Al escuchar esas palabras, Haruka frenó inmediatamente provocando que los autos que venían detrás le reclamaran con sus bocinas. Haruka se hizo a un lado y estacionó su auto lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿cómo es eso Yukino? ¿Que acaso no soy yo la que da las órdenes? ¡Quien dio la puta orden!

-fui yo… - ante esa respuesta tan inesperada, Haruka quedó sin palabras – el mar es traicionero, si no la sacábamos después de que Kumicho se fuera quizás nunca más la veríamos, además se podía dañar el cuerpo más de lo que estaba y eso impediría…

-¿y porque mierda estoy manejando hacia alla? – interrumpió la rubia con un severo ceño fruncido

-Haruka, solo lo hice para ganar tiempo, por favor, vamos al hotel, allá esta Mikoto

Suzushiro Haruka la miró una vez más, el rostro preocupado de Yukino bajó sus revoluciones.

-está bien, vamos…

La rubia prendió el motor luego de escuchar como su mujer suspiraba aliviada y se tomaba de su brazo más cercano. La policía aun no salía de su asombro; era la primera vez que Yukino tomaba una decisión sin avisarle.

/

**Ciudad del Vaticano - Italia**

-la venganza es una energía muy negativa, es por eso que debemos dejársela a Dios, él se encargará de vengar la injusticia, nosotros como sus hijos debemos esperar en Dios.

Los castaños cabellos del padre se agitaban suavemente por la brisa que había en el jardín. Allí, sentada a su lado, estaba nuevamente la joven , quien por su rostro se notaba que estaba confundida.

-pero, ¿qué hay con esa venganza secreta?

-¿a qué se refiere?

-me refiero a esa venganza que no es un gran dolor para el que la recibe, pero si es una venganza provechosa para quien la hace, por ejemplo: cuando se le sustrae algo, cosas por el estilo

-eso es robar y va contra las normas

-pero la gente se recupera…

-pero va contra las normas Yoshino-chan

-como nuestro amor…que va contra las normas, pero tu sigues amándome y yo sigo correspondiendo tus sentimientos con la misma pasión con que lo he hecho toda mi vida…

Las mejillas del padre se enrojecieron y el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-cuantos secretos sabes…

/

-¡QUE DIABLOS!

Haruka había llegado al hotel, salió de la sala para ir directo a la habitación de Kumicho, la rubia policía entró de forma violenta sin esperar autorización, encontrándose a Natsuki en el amargo proceso de encender una vela en honor a Mikoto.

-Ku-Kumicho…disculpe la interrupción… - el dolor de Natsuki era tan tangible que contristaba cualquier alma que se encontrara con la suya

-ven…cierra la puerta Haruka

Suzushiro hizo caso.

La habitación de Natsuki era tan oscura, que la vela poco ayudaba a descubrir su posición. El corazón de Haruka latía fuerte; a pesar de su estatura, de su fuerza y de su seguridad en sí misma, en ese preciso momento…

-K-Kumicho…

Natsuki le daba la espalda, por lo poco que pudo ver gracias a la vela.

-hay una energía en mi…no sé bien lo que es…

El corazón de Haruka seguía su palpitar violento, Natsuki se volteo lentamente y fue allí donde la General directora se lamentó de pertenecer a la Yakuza.

-¡NATSUKI!

La vela que con tanto cuidado había encendido Natsuki se había apagado. Solo había una sola luz en esa habitación.

Era la luz del ojo izquierdo de Natsuki ese rojo intenso. No podía ver su rostro, solo la luz roja de su ojo.

Natsuki nunca más sería la misma.

-estoy confundida Haruka – dijo suavemente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – siento que doy vueltas en círculos

Haruka tiritaba, algo le decía que si no expresaba lo correcto podría morir.

Natsuki se acercó a ella sigilosamente, a tal punto que la luz de su ojo pudo ayudar a la rubia a ver su rostro.

-¿sabes?, es como un perder una pieza de un puzzle…tu sabes que está allí, pero no puedes encontrarla -el rostro de Natsuki cambio con una violencia que paralizaba – ¡TU SABES QUE ESTA ALLI! ¡LO SABES! ¡Y LA MALDITA PIEZA NO APARECE!

-Nat…

Kumicho estaba fuera de sí, tomó con fuerza la ropa de Haruka y comenzó a zamarrearla.

-TRAEMELA HARUKA! ¡TRAEME ESA PIEZA QUE ME FALTA! ¡TRAEME AL MALDITO QUE ME LA ARREBATO! ¡TRAEMELA YA!

Sin medir su fuerza Natsuki la lanzó contra la pared. Haruka no decía nada, no se quejó ni se defendió.

El choque fue tan fuerte que obligó a Shizuru a entrar y ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Natsuki! ¡Qué has hecho!

Shizuru estaba espantada, pero lo que detuvo su corazón fue que Natsuki tomara su brazo con fuerza desmesurada. La morena caminó con ella y levantó a Haruka en un tiempo y salió con ellas de la habitación.

Afuera todos estaban expectantes y asustados pero nunca se imaginaron lo que allí pasaría.

Nunca.

-qué rayos…

Natsuki entrelazó la mano Shizuru con la de Haruka.

-que sig…

-ustedes quedan a cargo…si fue un Dios o fue un hombre, me da igual…búsquenle…

Las dos mujeres estaban en shock. Natsuki iba a decir algo más cuando vio a Juliet Nao Zhang y a la mujer del rosario por breves segundos. El ángel le mostró dos cartas y las hizo desaparecer.

-quien haya sido…no se lo perdonaré…si me amas me traerás a esa persona Shizuru – la morena acarició la mejilla de su mujer con vehemencia – ¿tú me amas verdad?

Shizuru trató de desentenderse de la unión que tenia con Haruka, pero Natsuki posó su mano justo allí.

-¿me amas?

-claro que te amo pero…

-¿porque dudas? – La luz de Kumicho se acrecentó - ¿no es Haruka alguien querido para ti?

-claro que lo es – respondió Shizuru al instante - eso no tiene nada que ver, hablo de Dioses…

-que acaso no dijiste que nuestro amor era más importante que cualquier cosa?

La voz de Natsuki sonaba dolida, mas su rostro mostraba una rabia enfermiza que solo acrecentaba la duda en Kiyohime.

-no es bueno meterse con los Dioses Natsuki, recuerda que yo traicione a ese mundo por estar contigo…

-¡PERO TU PODER PERMANECE! – Al sentir un leve temblor en su mujer, bajó la intensidad de su voz – ayúdame a vengarme, tu dijiste que no permitirías que me hicieran daño…¿cómo permitiste esto entonces?

De su ojo derecho salió una lágrima que conmovió el corazón de la Diosa, pero su ojo izquierdo parecía inalterable en su odio.

Shizuru en su corazón tenía dudas, mas decidió creer en esa parte de su mujer que todavía estaba sana.

Kiyohime hizo una promesa de devolver el brillo verdadero a su mujer y si eso significaba matar a alguien.

A Juliet Nao Zhang.

A su padre o quien fuera.

-No llores por favor…

Lo haría.

-no llores – Le dijo Shizuru a su mujer, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos - quien hizo este daño pagara, lo juro por mi alma que revive por siempre para estar junto a ti

El rostro de Natsuki lucia complacido, tanto así que esa luz intensa desapareció.

-¡ahora volviste a ser la mujer que amo! – dijo Natsuki al abrazarla con fuerza - aquella que es fuerte y no teme a nada…

-te amo Natsuki…por favor déjalo en nuestras manos…

Shizuru le sonrió, Haruka todavía estaba en shock.

Sin duda era el **comienzo**

_**Continuara...**_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**preview:**

** Capitulo 3.- El camino se abre**

-no tengo nada que probar...

-permacere aqui como siempre, porque no hay nadie mejor que yo, nadie que sepa tanto como yo...

Juliet Nao Zhang tomo asiento en la primera banca de la iglesia mientras escuchaba al padre predicar y de paso veia como la mujer del rosario estaba justo al lado de el.


	3. El camino se abre 02

_Holaaa :D por fin un nuevo capitulo de FH! xD ahhh me faltaba tan poquito para terminar este capitulo pero siempre pasaba algo xD en fin. _

_Bueno, sobre este capitulo puedo decir de k me diverti demasiado escribiendolo, me gusta escribir accion xD y me encanta cuando hay dialogos entre Juliet Nao Zhang y Kiyohime, simplemente me encantaa! son las partes k mas disfruto, claro, despues de shiznat :D. Otra cosa interesante es que la primera escena corresponde a una parte de una historia k aun no ha sido publicada de toda este fic-saga k es Hoteles Fujino - Juliet Nao Zhang y Full house. La escena corresponde a **"Kiyo y el principe"** ^^  
_

_Para este capitulo utilice el soundtrack de tron legacy de Daft punk xD, como habia dicho antes, tiene un soundtrack medio tetrico a ratos, por si quieren escucharlas mientras leen, les dejo los nombres: _

_"Outlands" "Arena" "Recognizer" y una de TVXQ k me mato cuando la vi y lei la letra porque le pega mucho al tema xD se llama "ATHENA"_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ con gusto los respondo (De hecho ahora voy a responder los de Wedding dress ^^)  
_

**_Dejen sus reviews :D entre mas reviews mas feliz soy :D y mas ganas tengo de escribir y dejar de leer mangas xD_**

_**Por favor denle una oportunidad a Wedding Dress**, si no la ha leido, ojala pueda hacerlo :D dejeme sus impresiones sobre esta historia de crecimiento ^^  
_

**Kunai:** es un arma de ninjas, son unos cuchillos pequeños

**Kamui:** la vestidura de los dioses

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- El camino se abre**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Tierras de Fuuka - Siglos atrás**

.

.

"_¿se siente bien?"_

"_si…gracias a usted me siento mejor…muchas gracias"_

"_no ha sido nada, esa persona no la volverá a molestar nunca más…bien…me ret…"_

"_¡no! Por favor no se vaya…quédese conmigo…por favor…"_

La mujer de ojos verdes, a pesar de estar herida, tomó la mano de la diosa y la guió hasta donde ella reposaba. Ambas se recostaron en el heno que Kiyohime había creado. Sus manos temblorosas se alejaron de las manos de la mujer herida, Kiyohime solo estaba allí, descubriendo _nuevas sensaciones._

"_¿sabe? Nunca antes le había rogado a una mujer para que se quedara conmigo…nunca antes, porque probablemente habría sido ahorcada o crucificada, pero tenía tantas ganas de compartir tiempo con usted que no me pude contener, pero si realmente estoy siendo una molestia…si mi compañía es algo incómodo…no dude en abandonarme, que haber permanecido recostada en el heno con usted ha sido lo más reconfortante que he vivido después ver la sonrisa de mi madre…"_

"…"

_-"creo…"-_ el dolor comenzaba a anestesiar su cuerpo lentamente – _"creo que me estoy enamorando de usted…me hace feliz…"_

Y así Kiyohime, teniendo la fama entre los dioses de ser tan serena e inalterable, dejó que sus mejillas humanas cambiaran de color.

La humana por la que estaba empezando a sentir cosas extrañas…la humana le había dicho algo que anhelaba escuchar.

/

**Fuuka - actualidad**

La luz de la luna se posó en la habitación que compartía Kumicho y Kiyohime. Los recuerdos de la diosa castaña se hacían presentes en sus sueños, mientras Natsuki permanecía en silencio.

Una caricia húmeda la sacó de su estado de inconsciencia, Natsuki estaba besando su intimidad.

-¡Natsuki! – ¿hace cuanto que la morena estaría asi? Con certeza no lo sabia – ¡ah!

Kumicho se adentraba aun más en su misión de confortar a su esposa, de amarla, mas no pudo evitar detenerse y hablar por instantes.

-en la vida hay muchos caminos…tan diversos y tan distintos…

Natsuki besó el punto débil de su mujer con suavidad, luego ascendió lentamente hasta quedar completamente encima de ella.

-qué hermoso es saber que nos volvimos a encontrar…estoy muy feliz de que por fin podamos estar juntas…

Por más que hubiese deseado responder dejando que su corazón recitara sus secretos, su mente no le permitía hilvanar una frase coherente, pues Natsuki la estaba amando de tal forma que solo su cuerpo respondía a sus estímulos, ella solo podía cerrar sus ojos y dejarse querer.

-nunca podría tener suficiente de esto…nunca…

Una nueva caricia humedeció aun más su cuerpo, la diosa cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como Natsuki se abría camino en su cuerpo.

-el ser humano es realmente raro…teniendo la felicidad prefieren la tristeza, teniendo la cordura prefieren la locura…quien los entiende

La morena volvió a su rostro y con un beso le enseñó a Kiyohime el sabor de sus propios deseos.

-yo te amo, tú me amas…aun así fuiste capaz de acostarte con Searrs…que estupidez ¿no? – Lentamente secó la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla mientras Shizuru la miraba contrariada – y a pesar de todo esto…yo te sigo amando con locura…¿quién es la estúpida entonces?

Shizuru sintió que era necesario hablar, defenderse o declarar su amor una vez más, pero no le fue posible decir palabra, pues Natsuki volvió a adentrarse en ella con sus dedos, instalando melodías que solo ella era digna de sentir. Nuevamente volvió a su postura de relajación, esperando ser amada, esperando ser una con su mujer.

-te amo Shizuru, te amo, no existe otra persona que te ame como yo en esta vida ni en las siguientes…

-¡ah! – el final estaba próximo – Na…

Natsuki, tratando de recuperar su atención, se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras seguía en su faena. Shizuru, al sentir que pronto volvería a la tierra, se aferró a la espalda de su esposa con fuerza.

-Shizuru…

Si tan solo no hubiese quedado los labios de Natsuki tan cerca del oido de Shizuru…

-¡Ah!

-Shizuru…

Si tan solo sus oídos hubiesen estado bloqueados por un instante…

-¡AH!

-mata a los culpables…mátalos a todos…

Lentamente Shizuru fue cerrando los ojos, presa del cansancio. Natsuki se abrazó a ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

/

-Haruka, por favor dame un uniforme…

-¿cómo?

-es mejor así, además no quiero dañar mi cuerpo

Ante las excusas de su amiga y aliada, Haruka solo se permitió sonreír.

Era ya de día, ambas estaban en el hall privado del casino, esperando por la reunión que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos minutos en donde el tema principal seria la muerte de Mikoto.

Haruka limpiaba sus armas con esmero, tenía una amplia colección en el maletín que yacía frente a Shizuru, mientras que ésta última solo se limitaba a mirarlas.

Nunca fue una asidua a la violencia ni a poseer armas.

-kuzu – rió por lo bajo, le parecía de mal gusto reír con energías en momentos como estos, pero no podía evitar el plasmar una sonrisa en sus labios ya que era casi una ironía el considerarse una persona "pacifica"

Pero así se sentía.

Shizuru Fujino era alguien pacifico…hasta que la sacan de su órbita, pero esa es otra historia.

-aquí tienes – le dijo al entregarle el chaleco antibalas - te llevare a una redada, allí podrás ver un poco al tipo de gente a la que Mikoto probablemente tuvo que hacer frente

-sobre el cuerpo de Mikoto…

-¿que hay sobre él?

-¿encontraron algo? – su voz le fallaba a ratos. Haruka la miró directamente

-solo se sobre las heridas superficiales, ahora le están haciendo pericias al cuerpo para ver la data de muerte y si hay intervención de terceros

-es obvio de que hay intervención de terceros, no viste las marcas

-las vi, pero aun así, pueden haber muchas hipótesis, con las pericias sabremos si murió en la playa, si las heridas que tiene le provocaron la muerte o no, son muchas cosas, también hay que ver si tiene rastros de ADN de su asesino o asesinos, no es llegar y hacer justicia…

Shizuru tomó el chaleco y adelantó sus pasos para tomar un par de armas. Se mantuvo de pie dándole la espalda a su amiga, no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que había en su corazón; si era responsabilidad, odio, sed de justicia, anhelo de ser nuevamente una leyenda, sentido del deber. Solo había una opción.

-escucha con atención Haruka – le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos – la persona que haya matado a Mikoto…esa persona no vivirá jamás…yo misma matare su alma

-lo sé – respondió Haruka con una sonrisa comprensiva – Kumicho es una persona sabia; tú eres la violencia y esta vez yo soy el cerebro.

/

Eran cerca de las 11 del día, todo el grupo de los Yakuza del sur había pactado encontrarse a esa hora.

En el salón de juntas la mesa rectangular solo era una muestra de las jerarquías que existían en esta familia, Habían 3 sillas que presidian la mesa, mientras que en los costados habían 5 sillas por cada lado. La distribución era la siguiente; Natsuki, quien ejercía el rol de Kumicho u Oyabun (cabeza de la familia) estaba sentada al centro, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba la silla para la Wakagashira (primer teniente o sub jefe), puesto que era representado por Shizuru, quien poseía el control de todo el sector sur de Japón, mientras que a la izquierda de Natsuki estaba la silla del shateigashira(segundo teniente o sub jefe), que estaba vacía, pues Lena Searrs se encontraba en Hokkaido.

El costado derecho pertenecía a los cargos de la Yakuza del sur, mientras que el costado izquierdo era para la Yakuza del norte. La distribución para la familia era la siguiente; al costado derecho de Kiyohime estaba Suzushiro Haruka, quien era la Saiko-komon (consejera) de la Yakuza del sur, mientras que a la derecha de Suzushiro se encontraba Kanzaki Reito, quien oficiaba hace solo un par de meses el puesto de Shingiin (consejero de derecho) después de salir con honores de la Universidad de Tokio.

Tanto Kikukawa Yukino, quien era la contadora y encargada de recopilar información, como Sergey que era su "hijo" podían sentarse en las sillas desocupadas a excepción de la silla que pertenecía a Lena Searrs, ya que la función de la esposa de Haruka era velar por ambos grupos. En ese momento no había nadie que representara a la Yakuza del norte, por lo tanto Kikukawa y Sergey optaron por representarlos.

Natsuki jugaba con sus manos, tratando de mantener la calma y recibir inspiración para que sus palabras no fuesen malinterpretadas.

Se tomó su tiempo y como un monje budista después de entender el significado de lo que buscaba, Natsuki abrió sus ojos y matizó su semblante con una suave sonrisa.

-les pido perdón por mi actitud, no he estado bien – su voz era suave, no como un murmullo, pero si como un gemido de auxilio que se acrecentaba con el pasar de los días – quisiera que tratáramos este tema oficialmente para que volvamos a la normalidad…

Shizuru, que estaba a su lado mirándola con total admiración, tomó su mano con fuerza. Por su parte Natsuki entendió el mensaje, besó la mano de su mujer y la soltó, debía ser así ya que ella era la cabeza de esta familia.

Debía ser la más calmada de todas las personas que se encontraban en esa reunión.

Debía…simplemente debía serlo.

-quiero oír los detalles…

La voz de Natsuki alertó a Kikukawa Yukino, quien se levantó instantáneamente para ir al pequeño podio que había en la sala. Sergey siguió sus pasos, pues era su aprendiz. Mientras Yukino ordenaba sus papeles Sergey proyectó la imagen de Mikoto, acción que hizo sufrir al corazón de Kumicho. Aun así, la morena se mantuvo estoica esperando la información.

-bien, tengan todos muy buenos días, voy a hacer lectura de los antecedentes que se han entregado – Kikukawa se sacó sus lentes para limpiarlos por un instante. Solamente Haruka sabía que esa acción era solo para botar sus nervios. – hasta el momento se están haciendo los peritajes correspondientes, pero como se puede ver en la imagen hay ciertas heridas superficiales que nos hacen pensar de que su asesinato pudo haber sido por encargo, además las innumerables marcas dejadas en su cuerpo nos alertan de que fue con alevosía.

Natsuki mordió sus labios hasta el punto de permitir que su sangre fluyera fuera de su cuerpo.

-¿quiénes fueron?

-eso aun no podemos determinarlo, se está periciando el cada…

-¡MIKOTO! – Gritó Natsuki con furia, pues llamar a su prima "cadáver" era algo que todavía estaba muy lejano en su mente – por favor…refiérete a ella como Mikoto…Yukino

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora Yukino estaba completamente desmoronada, aun así se mantuvo impávida. La mirada de Haruka le daba confianza y con una cálida sonrisa la mujer pudo volver a su triste faena.

-bien, disculpe Kumicho, tal como ha dicho, actualmente Mikoto está en el servicio médico legal, no se preocupe, los detalles más específicos podemos sacarlos por intermedio de Haruka o por Sergey…

El hombre, que ahora lucia una barba desarreglada, tomó la palabra.

-por motivos que aún desconocemos esto se ha filtrado a la prensa, por lo tanto vamos a tomar cartas en el asunto para que ningún detalle más salga a la luz, ya que les podría dar pistas a la gente que la asesinó

-con que aún no hay culpables – los ojos de Kumicho eran severos, tanto que nadie deseó enfrascarse en una guerra de miradas con ella – bien…¿Saiko-komon? ¿Hay algo que decir al respecto?

La morena se colocó sus lentes pues había notado la tensión que se había creado. Dirigiendo su vista hacia Haruka esperó que la rubia dijera alguna palabra que la hiciera sentir mejor, pues no había nadie mejor preparado que Haruka para lidiar con problemas tan desagradables.

-hay sospechosos – expresó Suzushiro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, para después enfrentar su mirada con la de Kumicho – pero requiero que las pericias se hagan con total normalidad, pero por lo que vi definitivamente hay Otomes involucradas, hay una marca en su lóbulo izquierdo y como todos saben, las otomes no usan irezumis como nosotros y las otras familias, ellas usan un aro en el lóbulo izquierdo y Mikoto tiene signos de que pudo haberse colocado uno

-¡QUE DICES! ELLA NUNCA…

-pudieron habérselo impuesto, pudo haber sido torturada, es por eso que necesitamos que las pericias se hagan con total normalidad – acotó Haruka sin ni siquiera una gota de miedo - también se encontraron signos de haber recibidos dos cuchillazos con un **Kunai**…

El cuerpo de Natsuki temblaba…su mente estaba enloqueciendo.

-Okuzaki…-dijo mientras tocaba su cabeza tratando de salirse de sí misma

Kumicho iba a mantener su postura, pero el ruido del celular de Haruka la devolvió a la vida. La rubia tomó su móvil y al instante contestó.

Todos permanecían en silencio, ya que era obvio que si alguien la llamaba seria para algo importante. No fue necesario preguntar nada, sus ojos desorbitados hablaban por ella.

-entiendo…adiós.

La sala permanecía en silencio, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y en lo que tendría que decir. Natsuki la miraba expectante, Shizuru no se movía. Era un espectáculo tétrico y Haruka no lo disfruto ni un segundo.

-encontraron algo más en el cuerpo de Mikoto…

-que es…- Natsuki necesitaba saberlo…imperiosamente.

-en su espalda hay diversos cortes que si los unes dejan un mensaje…

-¡por favor Haruka! – Shizuru alzó la voz completamente fuera de sus cabales, sabía que si habían mensajes por descifrar esto no sería hecho por hombres sino por dioses y eso le provocaba temor

-Miqueas 5:10-15

-¡!

Un estruendo se escuchó en el casino, una energía en forma de rayo recorrió el lugar; abriendo todas las puertas, buscando incesantemente. Cualquiera que la tocase podría morir en ese preciso instante. Como si estuviera envenenada arrasó con todo a su paso hasta que comenzó a ascender.

El grupo de la Yakuza del sur se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente si Lena Searrs hubiese estado allí habría pedido que desalojaran el lugar, pero nadie se movía de sus sillas.

-si quieren salir, pueden hacerlo – dijo Natsuki, para ese entonces Shizuru ya tenía puesto su **Kamui**

-juramos lealtad, por lo tanto el que se mueva esta desterrado – las palabras de Haruka resonaron en el salón.

El kamui de Shizuru era un kimono resplandeciente, como si fuese un cristal expuesto a la luz del sol. Aunque las serpientes no estaban en el lugar de forma física, todos pudieron sentir los rugidos de Kiyohime. Sus ojos rojos desplegaban un aura que estaba listo para la batalla.

-si quieren irse, pueden hacerlo… - repitió Natsuki con serenidad

La energía se acercaba, arrasando con todo a su paso, por los gritos de los trabajadores pudieron predecir que lo que fuera que viniera…los había encontrado.

-¡HA!

El rayo venia directo hacia Natsuki, Sergey y Reito se pusieron de pie mientras que Yukino se aferró al brazo de Haruka.

-¡HA!

Kiyohime fue casi imperceptible para los que estaban en la sala, solamente Natsuki, con quien compartía dones divinos, pudo ver sus movimientos, Kumicho observó como Kiyohime usó su naginata para tomar el rayo y desviarlo de su destino.

Estando clavado en el suelo, el rayo comenzó a perder su energía hasta desintegrarse completamente no sin antes dejar una marca en el suelo.

"_Soy el que soy"_

Natsuki lo leyó detenidamente, a pesar de que sabía quien podría ser el emisor de aquellas palabras, no tenía miedo.

/

En otro nivel, mirándoles desde las alturas estaba Juliet Nao Zhang. Sus alas grises estaban extendidas, dando la intención de que había estado viajando a grandes distancias.

El ángel cerró sus ojos mientras se tocaba su herida, esa que nunca sanaría. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados recordó los acontecimientos pasados, cómo esa herida se agregó a su cuerpo como una maldición que le recordaría por siempre que era lo que pasaría si volvía a inmiscuirse en el camino de un Dios.

*****flashback*****

En las alturas, ni siquiera en otra dimensión, Kiyohime y Juliet Nao Zhang se veían las caras después de mucho tiempo buscándose mutuamente. Kiyohime estaba bañada en sangre, por sus modestas ropas Juliet Nao Zhang pudo entender que Kiyohime seguía viviendo con "ella", mas eso no significaba que había perdido sus poderes divinos.

Vistiendo solo un kimono violeta desgastado por los años, Kiyohime se mantenía en guardia con su naginata.

-los mate a todos…a tu familia…todos están muertos

-no…

-lo hice… - la voz de Kiyohime era asfixiante, como si de su aliento saliera la sangre que tanto quiso cuidar. La gente a la que protegió, las personas que la acogieron como si fuera una más de la familia. Juliet estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡NO! ¡NO FUISTE CAPAZ! SABES QUE CONOZCO TUS SECRETOS ¡LO SABES!

Kiyohime juntó sus manos y al separarlas nuevamente pudo crear un espejo donde el ángel observó como la diosa mataba sin piedad a toda la familia Zhang; cortándoles la cabeza, descuartizándolos sin ninguna consideración. Para cuando las lágrimas de Juliet aparecieron no había nada más que hacer, ni siquiera se podría conversar.

-lo que has hecho…

Ni siquiera pensó que no estaban en una dimensión distinta a la de los humanos, ambas solo flotaban en el aire como los seres celestiales que eran. Ni por un momento decidieron mirar al suelo y ver como Natsuki gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que descendieran, solo querían una sola cosa.

Matar a la otra.

Matar y asegurarse de que no volviera a reencarnar.

-¡KIYO! ¡Nao-san!

Las últimas fuerzas de Natsuki se desvanecían en sus últimos gritos. Ambas entidades descendieron pero no sin antes dejarle un recuerdo a la otra.

-¡ARG!

-¡AHH!

Kiyohime hirió con su naginata el corazón de Juliet Nao Zhang y Juliet Nao Zhang con todas sus fuerzas perforó el tímpano izquierdo de Kiyohime.

Cada vez que Juliet Nao Zhang viera a Natsuki, sus palpitaciones harían de su cuerpo un infierno y sería presa del dolor, mientras que Kiyohime nunca podría volver a disfrutar de la música de los dioses, ya que con su tímpano roto aquellos sonidos ancestrales le harían enloquecer.

*****fin flashback*****

-¿esos recuerdos son dignos de un ángel?

La mujer del rosario apareció de la nada.

Juliet tocó su corazón nuevamente para cerciorarse de que sus latidos eran como los de cualquier ser.

Ese era su secreto.

Juliet Nao Zhang era uno de los pocos ángeles que aun poseía un corazón humano.

-no tengo nada que probar...- respondió de forma seca

Ambas se trasladaron hasta la iglesia que bien conocían.

-permaneceré aquí como siempre, porque no hay nadie mejor que yo, nadie que sepa tanto como yo...

Juliet Nao Zhang tomó asiento en la primera banca de la iglesia mientras escuchaba al padre predicar y de paso veía como la mujer del rosario estaba al lado de "él".

Continuara...

* * *

**Preview Capitulo 3.- La Yakuza del norte se hace presente**

-Lena Searrs...

-Kumicho, dejelo en mis manos...

...Shizuru las miraba expectante

-de acuerdo...

una sonrisa casi enfermiza se hizo presente en el rostro de Searrs. Shizuru estaba en blanco.


End file.
